


Reunion

by Anonymous



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, What-If, author brainfarted this in 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s something heart-racking about the idea of having a new concert after all these years. Years of being in front of the camera, playing to a virtual audience, having your music replayed over and over by millions of people all over the world.It was different, the idea of standing on stage again.The feeling of being weightless once the first note starts; it’s all a blur, when Eddy tries to remember it.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Reunion

Eddy checks the time on his watch.

It’s the fourth time in the last hour that he’s been rubbing at his wrist, or fiddling with his grip on his violin case.

Not that he was counting.

There’s something heart-racking about the idea of having a new concert after all these years. Years of being in front of the camera, playing to a virtual audience, having your music replayed over and over by millions of people all over the world.

It was different, the idea of standing on stage again. The nerves are still there, the feeling of cold washing over your palms and digging into the soles of your feet. The feeling of being weightless once the first note starts; it’s all a blur, when Eddy tries to remember it. But yes, it is different, playing to an actual crowd of people, having to take into account the space and the area to project all the way to the balcony.

He checks the time again.

_He’s not running late, I’m just panicking._

It was difficult to think that just a few days ago, they were goofing off in rehearsals, whispering nothings into the microphones to make their backstage crew laugh along with their antics. And even Sophie was performing with them today, able to make time from her busy schedule to come and accompany them for this show. Pre-recorded skits with Hilary and Ray were ready to be projected onto the back of the stage when the script called for it. They practiced and rehearsed for this show for weeks on end.

Overall, Eddy had nothing to worry about.

Eddy thinks about his partner- the person who stood beside him, creating those dorky, entertaining videos. It’s been so long since he performed together with Brett on-stage. It’s been so long since he felt that reassuring presence beside him in front of an full concert hall, those notes which blended along with Eddy’s own playing.

It’s been so long.

He closes his eyes, the music notes scrolling through his head. He goes through the first few bars of the Violin Concerto Battle until he feels a buzzing in his jeans pocket.

In a hurry, he almost drops his violin case. (only _almost_ , because he won’t be _that_ careless)

_I’ll be there in a minute._

The message is short, and precise. There’s something about the cold tone of the message, how it almost seems to be distantly _professional_ , that makes Eddy subconsciously frown.

He sends a quick ‘OK’ back.

Surprisingly, Brett doesn’t lie; because after (what Eddy counted as 53 seconds in his head) a minute passed, he sees a familiar mop of fluffy hair, and rounded glasses padding his way towards Eddy.

“Sorry man,” Brett waves at him when he is in earshot. “Took me a while to get Lucy settled down.”

The name echoes in Eddy’s ears and he forces himself him to smile. “It’s fine.”

Eddy turns around toward the concert hall entrance, tracing the frames of concert posters posted on its surface with his eyes.

His face contorts into a bitter smile; reading the fancy formatted text, seeing the look in Brett’s eye in photo from the photo shoot they had a few months ago boring holes into Eddy’s chest.

“Eddy?” Brett calls out from in front of him, turning around and readjusting his backpack with the hand that wasn’t holding his violin case. “What’s wrong?”

Eddy almost feels like crying.

The way that Brett looked at him, those usually droopy eyes twisted in concern, took him back to _that moment_ four years ago.

“Nothing.”

Eddy marches forward.

There’s no use in thinking about the past.

He trots up to Brett and gives him a bright smile; an almost-real one, this time.

“Just thinking about the show today.”

A laugh from behind those glasses frames. “I get it; we don’t want to let the lingling wannabes down, do we?”

**TWOSETVIOLIN  
CONCERT TOUR 2025**

**Brett Yang & Eddy Chen**

**(REUNION CONCERT)**

Because (just as they thought) after they disbanded the Youtube channel four years ago, they still found it important to give their fans the reunion concert of their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I did this in under 30 minutes just cause I wanted to get some thoughts out.
> 
> idk if this was comprehensible, lol. just think of it as a brainfart.
> 
> not beta'd.


End file.
